Help Me Pa22 The Tiime
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Sollux and Karkat are Moirails but Sollux has a secret, he's been hiding a major flushcrush from Karkat. One day the Gemini finds himself bored with nothing to do, until he decides to go pay his best friend a visit. *a work of pure amateur kink spurred by boredom* **I apologize in advance to Geminis who don't like their patron being sexed up, I understand completely, I'm a Gemini**


Okay, so I was bored, and suppose to be working on my three other already existing stories, but then was like "I should write some SolKat"... and I'd read a fic where Sollux and Karkat are Moirails but Sollux secretly has a major flushcrush on Karkat, and in it Karkat goes to ask for advice about his budding Matespritship with John, but Sollux ends up confessing his feelings... Well I liked the thought of them being Moirails but Sollux secretly being flushed for him, and since I was bored I decided why not, lets try doing so kink. So this is my 1st attempt at writing kink, I also decided to draw something from this... Not sure how long I'm going to make the story yet, though it will be a bit until I update this one, because I've been neglecting my other stories, and am going to work on them for a while.

Let me know what you think of this, if you like it enough I'll continue writing once I have the other three updated.

* * *

"Tho..." Sollux's voice startled Karkat, who'd been focused intently on the computer screen, his face flushing faintly as he caught the playfully bored look on the gemini's face, but looked away with a grumble of annoyance that he'd been caught off guard so easily. He heard a faint snicker, and again looked at Sollux where he stood in the doorway, making his annoyance clear with a growl.

"Heh, thill out kk, it'th jutht me," Sollux said teasingly as he took a step closer earning a deeper growl as Karkat bared his teeth.

"I will not fucking 'thill out' you nookwhiffing asshole, I have every gog damn fucking right to be pissed the fucking hell off, if I want to be, bulgemunch."

"Oh?" Sollux practically purred a smirk on his lips, his eyes seeming to glint with almost impish delight.

"Yes fuckass, I... What th... Mgh!"  
Sollux cut him short, quickly closing the space between them, their mouths crushing together, as he ran his forked tongue and razor-sharp teeth across Karkat's bottom lip.

"Ow, don't…!" Karkat hissed in pain, blood trickling from his lip down his chin. Then Sollux was there, tongue gentle as he lapped up the candy red blood, sucking lightly at the wound making Karkat's lips part in a moan, all coherent thoughts forgotten.

Sollux quickly invaded Karkat's mouth, their tongues brushing sending shivers of pleasure through them both. "Mmmmhn."

Then without warning Sollux pulled away, earning a whine of protest from Karkat, which turned into a squeak of panic, as a phantom grip pulled his wrist together behind the back of his chair.

Karkat struggled against the restraints, looking at Sollux pleading and panicked. Just then he felt electricity running across his skin, stinging and tickling up his neck, making his eyes roll back at the pleasantly painful sensation.

Again Sollux too soon broke the contact, this time earning him a slightly more annoyed growling whine as Karkat protested, squirming and pulling at the force keeping him from following, his eyes heavy but burning with fierce want.  
Then he felt nervous puffs of hot air against the shell of his ear, the mustard blooded troll having shifted and now whispering breathily into his ear.  
"I've been tho bored lately KK," Sollux purred thickly, his mouth inches from his captive's ear, breath sending coils of heat across his skin.  
The lust and desire in Sollux's voice dripping deliciously, each word warm and thick like honey as he spoke. Karkat's breath hitched his growl chocked off by a thin whimper of want as it escaped his lips.

Slowly Sollux shifted lower, pressing his lips to the side of Karkat's neck, gently sucking on the supple skin, earning another soft moan. Unable to resist, razor-sharp fangs began teasing every inch of exposed flesh, leaving thin tendrils of red across the troll's skin. He savored the addictive flavor of salty metallic blood and sweet musky skin, which bloomed in his mouth with the throb of a quickened pulse.  
Karkat moaned at the sensation, Captor's actions completely without malice, the blood he did draw was quickly caught by a gentle mustard yellow serpentine tongue.

Moving lower still, Sollux reached the crook of Karkat's neck, nuzzling against it for a moment before sinking his fang-like teeth into the soft gray flesh, receiving a loud gasp as the skin broke, quickly becoming an incoherent slew of profanity and moans as he began teasing tenderly at the wound.

Karkat whined faintly when the sharp, wet heat vanished from his throat, but his protest was cut short, as Sollux climbed onto Karkat's lap, his scrawnier hips straddling the Cancer's waist. The mustard blood was relentless, rubbing and grinding their bulges together, both trolls groaning at the delicious friction.  
The sounds Karkat made was sending fire through Sollux veins, and once again he leaned forward to capture those cherry stained lips, and turn them into his play things once more.

* * *

I'll get a link up for the drawing I did once I manage to get it scanned. Hope you enjoyed, I'm off to work on updating the next story


End file.
